Thom's Test
by RabidEnyaFan
Summary: Thom's veiw of "Song of the Lioness". It's Really good (hopefully).
1. A Plan

Thom raked his foot along the rugs out side his Father's study. "He doesn't want us around," muttered to his twin "He doesn't care what we want." _"But what difference does it make? We couldn't have our dreams anyway."_

"We know that," replied Alanna "He doesn't care about anything, except his books and scrolls."

"I don't want to be a knight! I want to be a great sorcerer! I want to slay demons and walk with the gods-"

"D'you think I want to be a lady?" his twin asked. "'Walk slowly, Alanna,'"she said primly. "'Sit still, Alanna. Shoulders back Alanna.' As if that's all I can do with myself! There must be another way," said Thom's mirror image. Both Thom and Alanna had flaming red hair and supernaturally amethyst eyes and if it weren't for their hair they would be exact replicas of each other.

"Face it," Thom told Alanna "Tomorrow you leave for the convent, and I go to the palace. That's it."

"Why do you get all the fun?" she complained. "I'll have to learn sewing and dancing. You'll study tilting, fencing-"

"D'you think I like that suff?" he yelled. "I hate falling down and whacking things! You're the one who likes it, not me! I should have been the Alanna they always teach the girls magic!"

Thom could tell by the expression on Alanna's face that an idea had hit her, and from the way she gasped it seemed quite literal. "Thom. That's it!"

"Come again?"

"Tomorrow Father will give us the letters going the head of the convent and knight master,"

"Well, duh"

"Yes but we can switch places,"

"I don't have the hair, the voice to pull off being a girl, or the -"

"No stupid you change the letters to say we're twins, twin _boys_"

"_Go thing I didn't finish that idea" thought Thom_

"The Daughter of the Goddess are the ones who train young boys to become sorcerers"

"But still..."

"It will be fine as long as you don't lose your nerve," but from the look on Alanna's face he knew that she really meant her own, since unlike Thom, Alanna was impulsive and would do things that Thom wouldn't even consider because of the risks involved. The risks she wouldn't take involved her Gift which had she used it could probably be bigger than Thom's, but since she was already reaching adolescence her Gift could not grow to it's full potential. Thom sighed to himself, "Oh, alright" the added"But what about Coram and Maude?"

"Well can tell Coram that I'll work magic on him if he doesn't agree and Maude... I guess we'll just have to talk to her."

Silently Thom added "_Besides if we both want it bad enough to risk Father's wrath Maude will have to listen,_"

AN: This is my 1st fanfic and I might screw up the format so bear with me. Ok? Please review it makes me motivated. Thax- RabidEnyaFan


	2. In the Fire

Chapter Two: In the Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own the Song of the Lioness's but I do own the box set. Parts of this are taken directly from the book, parts aren't and in some places (like here) I was just too lazy to copy it so it will vary. DON'T SUE! Please? (This goes for the last chapter too)

Wearily Maude stared at the twins, they were little more then children and even if they felt this strongly how could they decide their future now at the ripe age of 11? What could she do? She had known that the twins wouldn't take kindly to their fates, but to possibly uproot the kingdom by becoming the first Lady Knight, well Maude was just afraid that Alanna would be sent to her death sentence. Thom, well Thom wasn't exactly breaking any rules, customs, or beliefs that had stood firm for hundreds of years. Only one thing to do, _"Gods I hope this works, Mother help me just this once,"_ thought Maude and then to the children "This decision cannot be made by one person, I am going to try to See, in the fire."

Thom was surprised he knew that Maude didn't have the power to see and that terrible things happened to people who used it with out it as a birthright, and Maude was the one who had told him this! "But you can't, you said you could only heal!"

"Never mind what I said, Thom the vervain, Alanna some more wood." That worried Thom if the person that was supposed to take Alanna suddenly died with out due cause, well his father wasn't completely blind, no matter how much he read. When Thom got back with the vervain leaves that grew outside Maude's hovel Alanna was already waiting. Thom saw her give a silent prayer, probably to the Goddess before turning to the fire. She thrust their hands in the fire and it glowed a freaky color that kept switching between green and purple. Suddenly Thom only had eyes for the fire.

_The man's dark black hair was matted but you could tell it had once been full of luster. His eyes were a blue that was so bright you almost wanted to cringe. His face was clear of any blemish and his teeth flashed a white that made you think of fresh snow as gray. Suddenly Thom could see the rest of this man. He was in a cold-cobwebbed catacomb and on top of a stone altar. His body burst with magic the color of dried blood._

The fire changed back to a sheet of golden flames. But despite the heat of the fire Thom felt like ice-cold water, the color the man's eyes, had doused his entire body. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice the look on his twin's face. Not that he would have understood what it meant; Thom wasn't good at that type of things. While Maude explain something to Alanna Thom was thinking _"Only one person is supposed to See, the one who cast the spell, in this case Maude. I suppose Alanna will be spooked by this unauthorized outbreak of magic. Magic follows it's own rules." _

"...so it's settled." ended Maude.

A/N: Thank you to my ONE reveiwer.

Halaia-I'm working on my own assassins for people who read but don't review (I just hope they exist).


	3. HOrses

Chapter 3: Horses

Thom had always harbored a strong loathing for horses. So spending half-an-hour stand with it waiting for his sister was not pleasurable. _"What is taking so long?"_ wondered Thom. He focused and tapped the serene pool of magic he held in his heart. A tube, one stretching from his ear to the room where Maude was cutting Alanna's, _"or Alan's"_ he corrected, hair. The sound was muffled and Thom could make out only bits. "—Only the glory – fathers and sorrow – Think – Healing magic—soul of death—to kill—like Thom". Thom could feel the blood draining from his body. A woozy feeling over took him, something one does not want around a temperamental old nag.

The fear that he would be unhorsed was growing every minute but; at that moment Alanna and Maude found the time to grace him with their presence. How could anyone believe that he was Alanna? Her lithe and muscle stripped silhouette was distinctly different his slim and un-worked figure. Thom preferred an afternoon with his books to one in the practice ring with bulked up men-at-arms. Why Alanna had to go away to get beat up was beyond him. Thom was startled from his daydreams when Maude muttered to Alanna "Heal, child" then, as if to her self "Heal all you can, or you'll pay for it." Scornfully she added, "the Gods mean for their gifts to be used."

Maude had given the sign to travel on, and it made Thom more aware of the fact that he was sitting saddle-side on a disgruntled old nag. Alanna had though him lucky to get the horse but he was afraid _"Bigger means heavier and that means it can crush me with more ease than a pony."_ Thom merely had the horse because it wouldn't step on _his skirt. _The horse was skittish for it knew him for who he was regardless of his cloak and corset. But Thom's thoughts were not of his jumpy horse, although they probably should have been. He was wondering what Maude's words to Alanna could have possibly meant. Soul of Death? To kill? Like Thom? These words could mean nothing good. Do I have a soul of death? Why did she talk of killing and of me together? Could she have seen a future for me in the fire? One where my soul was dead? And I cared not for life? The thought put shivers down his spine, and as if charmed to feel what he did the mare jumped and twisted.

_The horse reared and was close to throwing the man who rode it, when a redheaded lad jumped and grabbed the reins._ _He turned and flashed his, no her, violet eyes at Thom where he lay on the ground, then impartially he slithered across the dirt road._

Thom was in a bush. A muddy bush. His horse was standing on the other side of the road just as on edge as ever. Now he noticed Maude was standing next to him. She was silently pleading with the Dark God for Thom's soul while Maude entreated the gods Thom was pondering what he had seen. How many girls were there with red hair, violet eyes and a boy's hair cut? Only one. The thought of his baby sister under the hooves of such a massive mount made him shiver in his petticoats. Most of his kirtle was still attached but the over gown was shredded beyond repair. _I needed to get out of these flap-rags anyway. _Thom felt a strange cold feeling gnawing at his body, a cold that instinct told him was bad, maybe lethal. _What! I can see myself _"Can you move?" Thom started at this new voice but Maude never looked up from her pious pose. The young woman in front of him walked past his still form. Maude's lips stopped moving, as did all the forest around him, even his nag was still. Only he and the eye-catching beauty seemed to exist. As to who she was, well there was only one answer, a Goddess. Now which one? That was the question.

"Do you normally fill in for the Dark God?" Thom knew that angering the Gods was a good was to end one's life, but under all the stress his body reverted to his normal actions without thinking.

"Not particularly, I'm just the Green Lady." The woman paused then added, "Although you wouldn't know me, would you? Where are we any how?"

"Tre…Trebond"

"Keep overshooting," she muttered, mostly to her self. "Well seeing as I'm the Goddess of Healing I may as well heal a bit"

"Thank you err—Milady" Thom fell backwards, into his body, and a lot of pain. His ribs began knitting themselves and he could feel the blood that had soaked his corset while he talked to the Green Lady pouring back into the wound. The Green Lady was shimmering out of sight.

"By the way, why do you have on skirts?" But she was gone and Maude seemed to be praying again.

"Maude!" Thom gasped. Maude leapt up and felt his legs, ribs, and spine.

"Nay! Thou had broken thy spine and ribs, both fatal."

"The… Lady… Green Lady… 'Twas her" he wheezed

"Hush, hush was but delirium, there was no Lady"

"Yes… there was… swear it"

"Of course, how silly of me, now sleep" Maude passed her hand over his eyes and they closed in a deep slumber.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Anything remotely good belongs to Tamora, the rest goes to the plot bunnies, who wrote this chapter. This goes for every chapter before and after this one.

Darth Sissy-Thanks I feel so special

Halaia- I meant that people who read but don't review, I don't doubt your assassins, I got mine on E-Bay and they turned out to be Teenage mutant ninja Turtles action figures. (I'm suing)

AN-Acording to Tamora's website The Green Lady (Daine's Ma) covers north-west Tortall. I haven't done the math but this should be close to when The Green Lady made her debut. Trebond is in the North-east so I figured when she first started she might get a little off track.

sincerly

-My poetic licence


End file.
